Designing lighting for a space has always been a challenge because lighting equipment has to meet utilitarian, technical and aesthetic needs. Thus, any such endeavor is successful only if combining technical, architectural and artistic skills.
Several different types of ceiling lights are presently available, including surface mounted lights, recessed lights and hanging lights. The present invention pertains to hanging lights.